


Trust Me Now, Trust Me Then

by flipflop_diva



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Light Angst, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Trust, Trust Issues, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Four times Finn & Rey had trust issues ... and one time they really, really did not.





	Trust Me Now, Trust Me Then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alaicrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaicrane/gifts).



> I had so much fun writing this! Alaicrane had the best prompts. I hope you enjoy!

i.

The snow came down in droves. Behind her, she could feel Finn’s presence, even if she didn’t dare turn her head to see him. She kept her concentration facing forward, forcing herself to only think about the task at hand — repairing the damage to the X-wing before they froze to death out here.

She gritted her teeth and forced her fingers to move, despite the freezing cold and the numbness setting in to all her limbs and her face. They hadn’t exactly brought the right clothes for a blizzard, but she hadn’t exactly been planning on crash-landing somewhere in the cold either.

Finn had promised, after they had crawled out of the wreckage and checked each other over for injuries, asking and then asking again if the other was okay, just to be sure, that he would make a fire and it would help. But the flames he was working on weren’t helping at all. One small flare-up for maybe a few seconds and then nothing except a muttered curse under his breath.

Her frustration was growing — with him, with herself, with the situation.

“You knew, didn’t you?” she finally snapped. “That we were going the wrong way?”

She didn’t look at him as she spoke. She couldn’t. It was all she could do to keep the tremble out of her voice and the tears out of her eyes. Lesser men could not bring her to tears. She wasn’t going to let Finn do it either.

He didn’t answer her question, even though she knew without a doubt he had heard her. 

The silence spoke volumes.

“Why?” she said, furiously, but the effect was broken when her voice did crack on the word this time, much to her horror. She threw her wrench down in anger.

There was more silence. She clenched her fists, nails digging into her palms, as even more fury built inside her, ready to explode in a volcano of rage.

But then …

“You were heading in to danger.” His voice was quiet when he finally spoke. Soft. Said in such a way that the words themselves seemed like they were soaking in her anger, draining it away a drop at a time.

She felt her shoulders droop, her head lower. He hadn’t meant her harm, she knew that. She believed him, but yet …

“It wasn’t your choice to make,” she finally said. “I need to be able to trust you’re telling me the truth.”

“I know,” he said, still in that soft, gentle tome. “I’m sorry,” and then, “but I think I have the fire lit now.”

She turned around and tried not to smile, not even a little.

 

ii.

She could hear the troops approaching, their footsteps muffled by the dirt, but the vibrations they made as they walked seemed to echo through her body.

She didn’t know how many of them there were, but she suspected at least a couple dozen, if not more.

She glanced behind her, at Poe and Finn. Poe was ready, his skills highly improved by their training sessions every day. But Finn …

He hadn’t been out of the hospital that long. He had barely recovered all his strength. If he were hit by one of them, if one of them got to him …

It had been some of the worst days of her life, waiting for him to wake up, wondering if he would. How could she go through that again? How could she let _him_ suffer through that again?

The footsteps were almost upon them. The attack was about to happen. Any second now.

Rey made her choice.

A flick of her hand, brows creased, and suddenly, Finn was flying backward out of the line of attack, out of danger, stuck in a collection of shrubs and trees that would take awhile to emerge from.

She lunged forward, Poe behind her.

“You had no right to do that!” Finn yelled at her later, his eyes flashing in fury, a scratch from a branch down his right cheek. Her stomach turned at the sight, but she knew it was better than what could have happened.

She kept her head up high. “I would do it again,” she announced staunchly.

“How am I supposed to trust you when you do things like that? We’re supposed to be a _team_.”

The hurt in his voice was palpable. She almost bowed under the weight of it. Only pride kept her chin in the air, convinced she was right.

“I did what I had to do,” she said. “You’re alive. I don’t regret it at all.”

And she didn’t. Not even when he wouldn’t speak to her for three days.

It had been worth it, she told herself, over and over as he turned and walked the other direction each time she approached. It had been.

 

iii.

She was standing by the door to the base, staring out at the world as the winds whipped the desert sands, not even paying attention to anything in particular when Poe came up beside her. She felt, more than she saw, him peering intently at her, like he was studying her to make sure she didn’t have some fatal injury she was covering up.

Finally, she turned her head.

“Hi,” she said, hoping her voice conveyed that she knew he wanted something.

It must have, because for one brief second, he looked uncomfortable.

“Just checking you’re okay,” he said, and she thought his voice sounded a bit more nonchalant than it ever had before.

She frowned. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“No reason.”

Now Rey narrowed her eyes. She had a horrible feeling she knew the reason, and it wasn’t nothing. “No reason? Really? Even though you’ve never asked me ever before how I’m doing?”

Poe shifted on his feet. “I ask you every morning how you’re doing.”

She turned away from him, crossing her arms across her chest. “Tell Finn to stop talking about me,” she said firmly, and to her relief, a few moments later she heard the sound of his footsteps fading into the distance.

She found Finn later that night, alone in his room, devouring a container of soup. 

“Don’t ever talk about me to other people,” she growled at him from the doorway.

“Rey, I …” he started, but she put a hand up.

“No,” she said. “What I say to you stays with you, or I won’t be saying anything else to you ever.”

She wanted to say more, about how her confession that she maybe wasn’t worthy enough to be a Jedi — that she wasn’t good enough to try and save anyone, let alone lead a cause — had been a weakness that she had only recently admitted to herself and that saying it to Finn had been one of the hardest things she had ever done, but she had done it because she cared about him and she wanted to show him she did, even if she couldn’t yet say the words, but then he had betrayed her — whether because of worry or concern, she wasn’t entirely sure, but the fact that he was talking about her stung. She wanted to ask what else he had told people about her, but instead she just turned and walked away, without another word.

“Rey!” she heard him call out, his tone desperate as she marched away. “I’m sorry!” But she didn’t look back and she definitely didn’t stop moving forward.

 

iv.

“Are you ready for this?” Leia asked her gently, before passing her a canister of warm tea.

“Our first unsupervised mission as a Jedi?” Rey shook her head, the terror in her belly almost palpable. “What if I say no?”

“I’d say you were a smart girl. Only the foolish ones think they are ready.”

“I fear you think more of me than I do.”

“I do,” Leia said. “And so does your friend Finn.”

Rey stared down at her canister, like it had never been more interesting. “Maybe I should have another partner for this mission. Someone more experienced.”

“More experienced?” Leia asked gently. “Or just someone you care less about?”

Rey decided to go with the truth. “Both,” she said. “I’m not sure I trust myself to do what’s best for the mission if he were in danger.” 

She had proved that the last time she had been with Finn on a mission. She still dreamt about her actions, throwing him out of the way instead of letting him face the enemy.

She wasn’t even sure he had really ever forgiven her for that.

“He trusts you, though,” Leia said, as if she were somehow reading Rey’s thoughts. “That’s the important part, dear. Remember that.”

Rey hoped that she could.

 

\+ i

Her hands were on his shoulders as they stood nose to nose. She could feel his strong legs intertwined with hers, as if he were helping her to stay upright. His fingers were tracing down her jaw, her neck, curling into the tendrils of hair that were hanging down, still wet from the shower she had only stepped out of moments ago.

Her towel felt flimsy, wrapped loosely around her body, only held up by a small knot of material.

Finn stared at her, his eyes seeming to take in all the contours of her face, his expression tender and loving in the soft glow of the moon shining in her window.

“Do you trust me?” he whispered.

“More than anyone else,” she answered, completely honest here in her tiny room with no one else to see them. She leaned forward, almost as if on instinct, pressing her lips to his, feeling his body respond against hers.

He pulled back before she could deepen the kiss. He looked so serious, for a second she was almost worried. But then he spoke, and his voice was nothing less than loving.

“Are you sure about this?” His fingers were now running over her earlobes, moving around to cup the back of her head.

“Surer than I’ve ever been about anything,” she whispered, again not even thinking about lying to him, and she reached up to grab his hand, to remove it from her head and instead to place it on the knot of her towel.

“I trust you,” she told him. “I want you.”

That seemed to be all he needed. He gave a little tug at the knot, then let go as the cotton material came loose, dropping away to crumble on the floor, leaving her completely bare to him for the first time.

She watched his expression carefully as he took her in. His eyes widened a little, a smile formed on his lips, and she saw his pupils darken.

He leaned forward, cupped a hand behind her head, pressed his lips back to hers and placed his other hand on one of her breasts.

A heat she had never felt spread through her body, and she moaned at his touch.

“You’re beautiful.” Finn spoke against her lips, his fingers kneading at her flesh, pinching at her nipple.

She moaned again into his mouth, a desire spreading through her unlike anything she had ever known.

“Finn,” she whispered, his name a breath of air on her lips. “Touch me, please.”

He pulled her tighter against him, his tongue now in her mouth, their lips moving in unison. She felt his hand drop from her breast, trail down her belly, and then — yes, there — his fingers were between her legs, touching her almost reverently, moving against her, and she groaned, ready and aching if just a little nervous.

But she trusted him. She did. Trusted him more than anything, and as his hands moved again, around her body to take hold of her legs and lift her up, she knew he trusted her too. And as he placed her on the bed and slipped a finger inside her, she knew she was ready, for whatever journey lay before them on.

And more importantly, she trusted he was, too.


End file.
